


Mshenko - No Seafood or Mushrooms, Please…

by Mr_Alenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Alenko/pseuds/Mr_Alenko
Summary: Another bit from tumblr that I didn't wish to lose. I loved this one so much! You can find me on Twitter now as MisterAlenko! Enjoy!





	Mshenko - No Seafood or Mushrooms, Please…

Kaidan looked over at his boyfriend on a stool that sat on the other side of the kitchen island with a raised eyebrow.  
“You’re joking right?” John swallowed down the water he was drinking while shaking his head.  
“No. I don’t joke when it comes to Seafood and Mushrooms.” Kaidan let out a small laugh of disbelief as he continued to stir the tortellini in the pan.  
“Why? Seafood is great. Like smoked Salmon, I love smoked Salmon and mushrooms are great in a lot of thi-” Kaidan was cut off by his boyfriends rough grunt. “What?”  
“I just don’t get you people! How can you willing digest a fungus?” Kaidan almost started laughing at his boyfriends horrified yet thoroughly disgusted face. “K, mushrooms ARE fungus! Why would you eat them!? And Seafood…well after having fish it just makes me feel like a murderer. Plus I have put so much time and money into keeping those little bastards alive I’m sure as hell not going to eat them!” Shepard shook his head vigorously like he was trying to shake the thought out of his head. Kaidan turned back to the cooking hoping to suppress the laughter that was threatening to burst out of him at Shepard’s passion on the subject and his cute crinkled up nose but he couldn’t hide the shaking of his shoulders.  
“Are you laughing at me?” Shepard asked with a tone of mock hurt. Kaidan lost it and started cracking up. By the end of his laughing fit he had to wipe away tears. He turned back to his boyfriend who was giving him a look that said ‘Really?’ but was smiling. “Well I’m glad my pain is so funny!”  
“I’m sorry, Shep but your face was just…hysterical! But I promise no Seafood and Mushrooms for you.” Shepard smiled and got off his stool making his way over to his boyfriend who quickly turned back to the pasta to make sure he hadn’t burnt it. He wrap his arms around Kaidan’s waist and kissed his temple.  
“Well that’s good I won’t need the Hazmat suit then.” Kaidan crinkled his brow in question.  
“Hazmat suit? Why would you need one of those?” Shepard kissed his cheek.  
“I really hate Seafood and Mushrooms, K. And if you intended to bring there evil into our home I would need a Hazmat suit.”

Kaidan had never had the sudden urge to buy Seafood and Mushrooms so bad in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was inspired by a conversation the boyfriend and I had! He is a wonderful cook so the subject of food came up. He discovered I can’t cook, like at all, and that I hate Seafood and Mushrooms with an undying passion! We ended up having a very in-depth conversation about what I would do if he decided he wanted Tune Pie, one of his favorite foods, and my reply was I would have to wear a Hazmat Suit! The things I do for you, babe…. <3 - July 2015


End file.
